Black Rain
by Ominias
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Ed, Al, Kenshin, Sanosuke, Inuyasha and Kagome find themselves being captured by mysterious men into another dimension, to 'play some games'. How will our heroes survive? Naruto X FMA X RK X IY crossover.
1. Prolouge

**Black Rain**

**Prolouge**

_Klop....klop....klop.....klop...._

The sound of footsteps could be heard, in a world enveloped in darkness. Everything was black.....it was dark. A man turned towards the sound. He had dark, onyx hair, and he wore a red and black full-body length jacket, zipped up, adding more to the sinister aura he emitted.

"Ah, so you came." He said, his voice warm but evil.

The footsteps stopped, and the new figure lighted the area faintly with a black flame. It was a boy, hardly over 14. He had freezing blue hair, lined with blazing red streaks throughout the boy's head, and he wore a blood red robe. But, the most amazing feature was his eyes. They were red, with a blue ring around the iris, and it's glare was cold and sharp. And in those mysterious orbs, anyone could see, that that boy had seen more than a fully grown man would ever see in his lifetime. Pain, treachery, _death_...

Then the boy spoke. His voice was as piercing as his eyes. "Jinto. Why have you called me." In truth, he knew why. He would either have to kill someone, or abduct them, maybe the occasional both.

"Ah, now now. Don't be like that, Kinkao-kun." Jinto said, running his hand through his hair. "I have a job for you."

"Why am I not surprised." His voice was emotionless, and always monotone. But still cold.

"Now, should we get down to business?"

"Hm."

"There are some....humans I want you to capture."

He raised an eyebrow. "Humans....you say. Aah. And who would they be."

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, the Elemental Nations Dimension. Edward and Alphonse Elric in the Alchemic Dimension. Kenshin Himura and Sagara Sanosuke from the Meji Dimension, and Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi from the Feudal Dimension." Jinto said, while a holographic image of each person popped up as he listed them off.

Kinkao closed his eyes. "Understood....the deadline?"

"Next month."

And with that, he disappeared.

~*BR*~

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Naruto bellowed at his sensei, who was again, 3 hours late to meet their team,Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. "Ah, sorry. A black cat crossed my path..." "YOU LIAR!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke simply sat there in silence, looking obvlious from everyone else.

~*BR*~

Ed sighed and collapsed into a bed in the recently rented room in an inn. A suit of living armor walked in the door. "Hey, Al." Ed said to his brother, Alphonse Elric. "Nee-san, what's wrong? You seem sadder today." "Sorry Al. It's just....I have a feeling the next few days are going to be heck." Al sat on the bed next to Ed's. "Well, whatever comes our way, let's get through it together, Nee-san." Ed opened his eyes, and smiled. "Yeah..."

~*BR*~

"Kenshin! Could you go out to get some Tofu, please?" Karou yelled to the red-head. "Of course, Karou-dono." And so he set off. In the market, he found Sanosuke walking out of the Akabeko. "Oh, Kenshin! Buyin' Groceries?" "Just some Tofu, Sano." "Yosh, I'll come with you." Kenshin smiled, and they went on their way for the Tofu. _'Why does this one have a bad feeling...? I hope sessha's presumptions are incorrect...' _

~*BR*~

The Inuyasha group walked along the dirt road, until they saw the village that they had been so used to. There they found Priestess Kaede. "Kaede! We're back!" Kagome said, cheerfully. "Welcome back, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Did you make any luck?" "Unfortunately, no. We couldn't find the Sacred Jewel Shards, or Naraku." "Ah....I see. Well, feel free to rest up for as long as you like, my dear. I have a feeling that things are going to be rough from now on..."

~*BR*~

"...Aah...so innocent....yet strong enough for Jinto to send me...mn." Kinkao said, his voice as chilly as ever. He was watching the people he was ordered to capture. Suddenly, another man appeared behind him, in a kneeling position. "Kinkao-sama." "Aah. Hieko." The man raised his head, revealing a set of golden eyes on a pale face, with long, dark, purple hair framing them. Hieko wore a dark purple and black T-shirt, with a pair of black pants.

"Hieko, I want you to capture Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and send Lako and Sakki to the Feudal and Alchemic Dimensions. I will be in the Meji Dimension. Gather in Sector 17 in Gikado."

"Yes, sir."

Hieko disappeared, and Kinkao went back to watching their victims. He watched them, the images swimming, reflecting into his eyes. Sometimes watching such innocence...brought him back, out of the skin known as Kinkao Yuuji, the Mercilless Murderer.


	2. Kunai and Alchemy

**Chapter One: Kunai and Alchemy**

"Pant...pant..." Sasuke was tired from his training, but he was not going to lose to his rival, Naruto. He went on once more to go head-on against him, sweat rolling down his forehead. Naruto was in the same position, and neither shinobi was going to let up. They attacked once more, kunais clashing against each other, shuriken flying through the air.

Suddenly, Sasuke came to a halt, and Kakashi stopped Naruto from attacking him. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Scared?" He said, in a mocking tone. "Shut up Naruto. Kakashi..." Kakashi nodded. They could both feel someone else's chakra walking towards them, and it was hostile. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Kakashi said.

Out came Hieko from the array of trees. "Who are you?" Kakashi said, as he and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all took out their kunai and switched into a battle position. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Uchiha, could you come with me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, while Naruto asked. "What? Come with you? Who are you? What do you want from us?" "My, a chatterbox, is he? Well, no matter, as I see you aren't going to come without a fight."

Naruto and Sasuke yelled out a battle cry, and charged at Hieko(but they don't know who he is, though.). Naruto sent out several shadow clones, while Sasuke prepared a fire jutsu. As soon as all of the Narutos jumped onto Hieko, they all disappeared at once. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again, and finished making the hand signs. He jumped into the air, and spouted several fireballs at him. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The fireballs rained down from the sky towards Hieko, but he merely flicked them aside. "What?!" Sasuke yelled, surprised. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind Hieko, and was about to land a finishing blow, when...he kicked him, and sent him through many trees.

Team 7's eyes were all widened, as Hieko said. "Dakke. Immobilizing Mist." Suddenly, a pink powder mixed with the air, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all fell, the strength completely gone from their bodies. Sakura was the only one who wasn't knocked out, but she still couldn't move. "Wh-why are you doing this? Wh-who are y-you?" Sakura said, slipping slowly into the darkness that shrouded her. "Hieko Castric. And, I serve my master. That is all, human." Sakura finally gave away as she saw Hieko pick up Naruto and Sasuke, and disappear with them.

~*BR*~

"Come on, Al! Don't be so slow!" Ed said, a considerable distance away from Al, who was walking behind. "Nee-san, slow down! The next town isn't going to run away..." "Yeah, yeah...So Al, I was wondering..." "Yes, Nee-san?" "Why do you have a cat in your torso?" Al wore a guilty expression, and sweated. "Um....that is.....um...." Ed popped a vein. "Al..." "Meow..." Said something inside Al. "Um....um...." "AL GET THAT KITTEN OUT NOW!" "Hiiiiie! Okay Nee-san...." Just as Al placed the brown kitten on the ground, Ed heard the bushed rustle.

"Al...did you hear that?"

"Uh, hai..."

"Who are you? We know you're there!"

Out from the bushes came a young woman with chocolate brown hair tied in a ponytail, bangs framing peachy skin and candy pink eyes. She wore a green and pink kimono, and held a white fan in her left hand. "Hello boys! My, luck is on my side today! I got a cute little kid to capture." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO NOTICE IF STEPPED ON?!?!?!" "Nee-san..." The mystery woman giggled, and fanned herself. "Well, anyways, would you two boys come with me? Oh, and you may call me Sakki." Ed raised an eyebrow. "Where?" "Oh, just to my little master. He's taller than you by a bit, though. Aw, what a marvelous child..." Ed popped a vein. "Not if I can help it!" Sakki frowned. "Then I'll just have to take you sweeties by force!"

Ed clapped his hands together, and put them on the ground. Blue sparks flew, and suddenly a huge hand made of earth clasped around Sakki. "Try again!" The hand shattered, leaving her unharmed. "Grr..." Ed tried again, this time pulling a metal rod out of the ground, and attacking Sakki directly. She just stepped away. Al tried to help too, but it was no use. The result stayed the same. "Alright, enough playing. It's my turn." Then, she dance with her fan in an intricate pattern, and said. "Dakke. Flowers of Fading!"

When Ed and Al looked around, all they could see were falling flowers, and suddenly they felt very sleepy....their eyes couldn't stay open...and they collapsed to the ground. "Oh crap..." "Goodnight, boys."

~*BR*~

**Yay, you like? The update date will be random....so don't expect things at a certain time, oki? ^^x **

**Naruto: WAIT WHY DOES SOMEONE AS STRONG AS ME HAVE TO BE KNOCKED OUT BY SOME FREAKY PURPLE-HAIRED GUY?!  
**

**Sasuke: Idiot.**

**Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY, Sasuke BAKA?!**

**Ominias: Jeez, would you get along?! Anyways, review!!! ^^x**


	3. Clashing Swords

**AAAAHHH!!!! T-T GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!!! Aah, I made Al call Ed a sister!!! Whopops!!! It's Nii-san, not Nee-san....T-T GOMEN!!!!! Thanks, Shoten Shinzui, for pointing that out before I could mess up it even further. Not in this chapter, but later!!! Anywho, enjoy!!! ^^x**

**~*BR*~**

**Chapter Two: Clashing Swords**

"Kagome, what is that?!" Inuyasha said, staring at a strange little wooden contraption that Kagome pulled out of her seemingly endless bag of stuff from her time. "I told you, Inuyasha, it's a puzzle. You put the pieces together where they fit and they make a picture." "Uh huh..." Sango walked up to them. "That looks interesting, Kagome. What's the picture of?" Kagome winked. "It's a secret!!!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha sniffed the air, and immediately got into fighting postion. "What is it, Inuyasha?" "Something's coming towards us, and from the smell, I think that it's not going to be friendly." Everyone stood up, and took defensive positions. "We know you're there! Show yourself!"

They all felt a sweep of a demonic aura, as the thing stepped out to their view. "Who are you?!" Yelled Inuyasha, drawing his Tetsaiga. "My, nice sword you have there. The name's Lako. You're Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi, correct?" Kagome widened her eyes. "How do you know our names?" "Come, now. Why do you think? My master sent me here, just for the two of you. Now, would you come with me?" "Like hell we won't! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha struck his sword into the ground, making bright waves of energy charge at Lako. He drew a sword that was hidden behind his back, and blocked the Wind Scar with ease. "What?! My Wind Scar didn't work!"

"Yawn...you know, I'm not really that enthusiastic about fighting right now, so let's wrap this up. Dakke, Sword of Binding." Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves surrounded by white swords, that blocked them from moving. An intense light came from them, and they both whited out.

~*BR*~

Kenshin whistled while scrubbing dirty kimonos in a wooden bowl. He loved cleaning...although he wondered if some people were starting to question him. Anyways, he continued doing what he was doing. "Yo, Kenshin!" "Oh, hi Sano." Sanosuke grinned, as Kenshin stood up from his work, finished. "Why do you like cleaning so much, Kenshin?" Kenshin blinked. "It's relaxing, that it is. And, Sessha prefers it." Sano put a hand through his hair. "Man, you really got to go out for some fun once in a while, you know that?" Kenshin laughed softly.

The laughing stopped abruptly, and Kenshin narrowed his eyes, and turned to the dojo doors. Sano could feel it too. There was a very hostile ki radiating from someone outside of the doors. Kenshin walked over to them, and Sano followed. Kenshin hesitated, before pushing open the doors. What he saw was certainly not what he expected.

A child, somewhere around 14, with very odd hair, and stunning eyes. Except, the ki radiating from this child was supreme-a killing intent licking in his amazing overpowering aura. And Kenshin could see in his eyes, what he looked like several years ago, when he was still the Hitokiri. Even Sanosuke, who was normally very idiotic, could tell-this was a kid not to mess with. But, stubborn as he is, said. "Yo, kid. What'cha doing here? You lost?" Kenshin widened his eyes, as the angry ki of the boy's grew immensely, the murderous intent overwhelming. But, surprisingly, it flared down to what it was before when he closed his eyes. Well, to put it in mild words, Sano was creeped out.

"Who-who are you?" Sano stammered.

"...Kinkao Yuuji." Kenshin flinched. His voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Kenshin?" Karou stood several meters away, just arriving. "Oh, who is our guest?"

"Karou-dono..." Kenshin said, slowly.

"Kenshin?" Karou took a step back as soon as Kinkao took a glance on her.

"I have no business with you." He said. He turned to leave, and he said as he glanced at the two boys. "If I were you two, you would come with me before anything happens..."

Kenshin and Sano's eyes widened, and complied wordlessly. They knew that he wasn't all big-talk, and probably wouldn't hesitate to take someone away from them.

~*BR*~

Kenshin woke up to an endless array of darkness. "Where...is sessha? ...Sano?...Karou-dono..."

_Flashback_

Kinkao led them into the middle of a forest, when he finally came to a stop. "Now..." He turned to face the two men.

"Why have you led us here, Kinkao Yuuji?" Kenshin said, his eyes closed.

"It is as my client wishes. Now, sleep..." Kinkao closed his eyes, and said. "Dakke Jyin. Hyikani."

_Flaskback End_

'That's all sessha remembers...' He thought. He looked around. Suddenly, slight light surrounded him, torches lit with black flames. He gasped. He saw Sano, a blonde child wearing a red cloak, a suit of armor, a man with dog ears, a black-haired woman, another blonde child with orange clothing, and a black haired child next to him. 'H-how...' "Ano, is everyone alright? Sano?" He said as he shook him. Sanosuke grumbled, yawned, then stood up abruptly. "Kenshin...where are we?" Gradually each person woke up, and introduced themselves as Edward and Alphonse Elric, Inuyasha, Kagome Hisurashi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Suddenly, they were awarded with another presence. Except...

"I see you have awaken. Kinkao really did a good job." Everyone gulped.

~*BR*~

**Thanks to reviewers!!! ^^x**


End file.
